At present, all industries utilize a variety of extremely costly computer platforms to address certain computationally-intensive solutions such as numerical analysis, monte-carlo simulations and related problems. For example Value at Risk (VaR) problems are addressed in the finance industry through deployment of very powerful (and expensive) services employing multiple CPU's and a number of multithreaded programs that utilize these CPU's. The disadvantage to this process is the fact that as the number of CPU's are increased beyond a critical number (e.g., eight), the costs of such a server and associated services increase exponentially. At the same time, the need for “number crunching” continues to increase due to (a) an increasing number of investment managers; (b) an increasing number of portfolios per investment manager; (c) the kind and the volumes of complex derivatives and (c) an increase in available historical data.
It is desirable to provide methods and systems that overcome this disadvantage, as well as a solution that can be applicable to any industry and can be utilized by accessing the computing power through widely known programming languages such as C, C++, Java, and Ruby, with potential gains of 10-200 times performance improvement for ⅓rd the cost. The details in the following sections consider Financial Industry as an example to explain the benefits of the present invention.